superdungeonexplorefandomcom-20200213-history
Bashful Boris
When human, Boris was a large and gentle lad. During The Forgotten King's rebellion Boris lept at the chance to prove himself to his noble lord, only tho quickly turn timid and fearful when faced with the reality of war. '' ''When the curse possessed him it unlocked a dark reflection in his soul, gripping his mind in a berserk madness. Now, Boris is a terror to all the Heroes of Crystalia. Raging and frothing at the mouth as he fights, heedless of those lesser minion who might be in his way. Classic Stats * Type: '''Chimera Mini-Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: Citrine' ' * Abilities: 'Immune: Knockdown, Berserk, Pile-On * '''Unique Actions: 'Sweeping Mace, Earthshaker * 'Movement Points: '''6 * '''Action Points: '''3 * '''Strength: '''3B2R (Melee Attack, Range 2) * '''Armour: '''3B (Defense) * '''Willpower: '''1B1R * '''Dexterity: '''2B * '''Hearts: '''5 * '''Skull Points: ''4 * Monster Platform: Super Arcade Stats * Type: '''Chimera Mini-Boss * '''Crystal Affinity: Citrine' ' * Abilities: 'Immune: Knockdown, Pile-On * '''Signature Action: '' ** Sweeping Mace: Sweep 3, Knockdown * Unique Actions:'' '' ** Earthshaker: Sweep 3, Slow * Movement Points:'' ''6 * Action Points:'' ''3 * Strength:'' ''4W * Armour:'' ''2W * Range:'' ''3 * Hearts:'' ''8 Gameplay Classic Mode Boris is a big, burly fighter and while destruction is the name of the game he also has some surprising support actions that when used well can mean the downfall of any adventuring party. First, Boris has a very stout 2 white and 1 red''' ARM'. This means that while he doesn't have a large variance in the results of his defense rolls they are nonetheless reliably high. When brought out early this can make Boris very difficult for Heroes who have not gained sufficient loot to power up their combat attributes. His '''Immune: Knockdown'ability keeps him on his feet and swinging. Boris has a respectable STR of 2 blue and 2 red dice. This makes his melee attacks suitably brutal right at the start. While he has the standard mini-boss 3 action points, he does possess the''' Berserk''' ability which allows him to make an additional free Melee Attack basic action once per activation. Pile-on lets him amp up his destructive potential by granting him +1 red dice to his STR if he is targeting a Hero suffering Knockdown. Even better his Sweeping Mace support action will automatically Knockdown every model within 2 squares of one edge of his base. Sweeping Mace doesn't deal any damage, but since it is a support action it doesn't require any rolls either—models just suffer the effect if they are in the area. Be careful though, the Dangerous ability means it affects both friendly and enemy models. Sweeping Mace pairs up exceptionally well with the Drakes from the current Super Dungeon Explore game as they also have the Pile-on ability, granting them an additional red dice. Boris's second support action, Introspection, can further impair an adventuring party by causing every enemy model within two squares to suffer the status effect Pacify. This potent status effect keeps models from using their powerful unique offensive actions. A crafty Consul can use Boris to devastating effect. An opening turn where he uses all of his action points to Knockdown and Pacify multiple Heroes in a wide area can leave Heroes scrambling for Hearts to try to remove the effects. All the while Boris can use subsequent activations to merrily beat them to a pulp. Arcade Mode tips for play Available Through Super Dungeon Explore: Forgotten King __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Mini Bosses Category:Forgotten King Category:Monsters